


Wanting Everything to be Perfect

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: A look into the lives of the Team Leaders and a former Team Rocket Executive once all the ash is cleared and peace finally settles. Spark still arrives late, Blanche still works too much, and Candela... well... No one can say she lost her passionate personality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[and the world will turn to ash]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255512) by surfacage. 



> I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this when I started the fic but when I thought back on one of the fanfics I wrote, I said 'why the heck not?' The characters Noire, Amelie, Annie and Carl are not mine and strictly belong to Surfacage. Although the male trainer character "Go" is widely accepted as Spark's assistant, I do have my own portrayal of him. In this fic, Blanche and Noire are fraternal twins.

*Ding, Ding, Ding*

“Oh crap, Blanche is so going to kill me!” Spark sprinted down the halls of the Pokémon Conservatory until he stopped in front of the large double doors of the auditorium. He can hear Blanche speaking on the microphone through the doors about the unique characteristics of Pokémon candy. “Here it goes.”

Spark slowly opened the door and the auditorium grew quiet from his entrance. Spark took a deep breath and proceeded slowly up the aisle towards the stage where Blanche stood by the podium. Even from the distance, Spark can visibly see the annoyance from Blanche’s face due to his tardiness. All he can do was give her a lopsided smile. While he made his way up the stage, he can hear several people in the audience whispering.

“Typical of Instinct, always late.”

“That’s the leader of Team Instinct? He doesn’t look as great as the other two leaders.”

“I hear that guy is just a figure head. Does he do anything else besides run around hatching eggs?”

“He’s so hot! Maybe I can get a picture of him after the lecture.”

That last statement he overheard made him smile. He figures none of the people here realizes that he can hear everything they are saying. Perks of being bonded with a being with impeccable hearing. As he made it up the stage, Blanche started to speak again.

“Now we move on to the relevance of hatching eggs and the ability to create Pokémon candy from such eggs. The leader of Team Instinct will enlighten us on this process.” Blanche moves away from the podium and motions Spark to stand where she stood.

“Good afternoon, my name is Spark! As Blanche said, I’m here to show you just how Pokémon candy are made when Pokémon hatch. Each eggs has a mucosal lining inside that are made up of different proteins that are specific to each Pokémon. Best way to explain this is to show you when a Pokémon hatches from the egg.” Spark slowly takes out an incubator from the bag he was carrying and as he slowly places it on top of the podium, the egg inside the incubator started to crack until a bright light emerged from the cracks.

After the seminar, a group of researchers and trainers surrounded Spark outside the auditorium by the entrance, both male and female alike. Several of them were rapidly asking questions regarding his lecture. How did he know that the insides of Pokémon eggs can be made edible for Pokémon? How many tries did it take before he found the right formula? How did he know that the egg he brought will hatch right at that moment? Is willing to set up a private one-on-one discussion after dinner on Friday night?

At that moment, Blanche cut through the group to grab Spark’s attention. “Excuse us, we still have plenty more work to do and Spark has to show Professor Willow the new Pokémon that just hatched.” Blanche gestured at the small Togepi wrapped in Spark’s jacket that she was cradling in her arms.

Spark waved goodbye to all the people who surrounded him and proceeded to follow Blanche towards the exit. “I don’t have to show Micro-P to the professor. I already hatched several Togepis for him to study.”

“It was the only reasonable excuse I can think off to keep you from getting stuck answering questions for hours. What in the world made you name this Togepi Micro-P?”

“It’s short for Microphone! This cutie here sounded so cute on the microphone when it hatched!” Spark took the small Togepi from Blanche and snuggled it near his face. The little Pokémon cooed happily in response.

Blanche shook her head in disbelief of Spark’s naming abilities. “When you’re done naming your Pokémon after inanimate objects, we have to rush back to the Professor’s place. There is still so much left to do.” Blanche put on her Bluetooth, took out their handheld and started typing furiously on it. “I have to make sure Annie got everything done on the list. I should have rescheduled the seminar so it wouldn’t fall on today.”

Spark took Blanche’s handheld and replaced it with Micro-P. “Stop worrying. Annie is just as OCD as you are. Our good ol’ reliable assistants have everything covered. You couldn’t reschedule the seminar anyways because you’d feel too guilty about changing the schedule of a seminar planned months in advanced. You already know that we prepared most of everything last night. I even added a few touches this morning!”

“Is that why you were late? You’re fortunate that I had the first half the lecture.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Spark laughed as he wrapped an arm around Blanche’s shoulders. “Isn’t that right Micro-P?” The little Togepi laughed as Spark tickled it.

“Spark, give me back my handheld.  I just saw a message pop up from Annie before you took it away. It might be important.” Blanche attempted to swipe the phone from Spark’s hand but the arm around her shoulders and the Togepi in her arms made it difficult.

“She said all we have to do is pick up the guests of honor and head over to professor’s place. They’re chilling at your place right now since it’s probably the safest place to be considering the circumstances.”

“You didn’t even look at the message Spark. How could you have possibly known…?”

Spark winked at Blanche. “I have my ways.”

The two team leaders arrived at Blanche’s place to pick-up the guests of honor. Both were no longer wearing their usual clothing as team leaders but semi-casual outfits. They had stopped by Instinct headquarters prior to drop off Micro-P in one of the Pokémon nurseries. Annie and Go had their team leader’s change of clothes ready at Instinct headquarters after Spark had told them earlier that morning that he and Blanche might not have enough time to change clothes after the seminar.

“We’re here!! Time for us to get going… aah!!”

Spark yelped after walking into the Blanche’s living room when he spotted two figures on the sofa. One figure with long silver hair spilling over the sofa onto the floor, bare chest and abs exposed was pinned down by another figure. This said figure with exotic skin is only wearing red lace lingerie with matching stockings. Both figures’ lips locked in a passionate kiss, completely unaware of Spark’s entrance.

Blanche, coming in after Spark, stood frozen in surprise and face flushing red upon witnessing the same scene. It took her a full second to compose herself before her eyes twitched in annoyance. “I just steam cleaned the sofa!”

The two figures broke apart, noticing they had an audience.

“Welcome home Blanche dear! You’re couch hasn’t seen much action lately so we were just putting it to good use.”

“I just walked in on you two having sex on that same couch just yesterday Candela. Valor is footing all my cleaning bills until you two settle down someplace other than my couch!” Blanche grabbed the pile of clothing near her feet and threw it at their owners.

Candela smirked, “Twenty-four hours is a long time.”

“Don’t worry little sister. Once the pardon is officially announced tonight, spitfire here and I will be hightailing it to her place.”

“I’m only a minute younger than you Noire.” Blanche glared at them as Spark chuckled beside her. “Get dressed. I don’t want to be late to the Professor’s place.”

“Yes mom!” Candela chirped as she and Noire rushed to put on their clothes before Blanche decided to dress them up in ice.

The four of them didn’t take long to arrive at Professor Willow’s home. Blanche insisted on taking the fastest mode of transportation among them to prevent any further delay. Candela ended up driving ‘Liam’, her red alfa romeo 4c, with Noire and Spark driving Blanche’s blue Suzuki hayabusa with her seated behind him. Once they stood in front of the Professor’s home, Blanche fidgeted nervously as she fished for her set of keys that opened the door in her coat.

“Why are you so nervous mon chou? We are just having dinner at the old man’s place.” Noire looked at his sister as she found her keys and accidently dropping it. Spark managed to catch the keys before it hit the ground.

“I just want everything to be perfect.”

When Blanche unlocked the door, the four of them walked into a pitch black home. Once Blanche shut the door…

“Surprise!!!”

Bright lights turned on and poppers went off. The lights revealed a room filled with decorations, food, and people.  A big banner hung from the ceiling with “CONGRATULATIONS” painted on it. Several people had come together and cheered upon the guests’ arrival. A red head with an eye-patch made her way towards Noire and handed him a present.

Noire looked at his assistant and closest confidant in confusion, “What’s all this?”

“We all wanted to say congratulations. They just announced your official pardon on television.”

“It’s just a pardon. What’s with the gift?”

“It’s for your engagement. It was Miss Blanche’s idea to throw you two a surprise engagement party at the same night they announce your official pardon for no longer being a Team Rocket Executive.”

Candela gave Amelie a hug and then turned to give Blanche a tight hug. “Thank you! This is amazing!”

Blanche hugged back, slightly embarrassed from the praise but happy to see the looks on her friend and twin’s faces. “I wanted everything to be perfect for you and mon chou.” Noire took his turn to hug his twin and thank her for the surprise.

“Too bad Auntie Sabrina couldn’t make it. Under the circumstances, it would not be possible for her,” sighed Blanche.

“She sends her well wishes and a present for Noire and Candela. I just received the package this morning.” Professor Willow had come forward and handed a present wrapped in purple with little Abras printed on it to Noire. “Although she’s in hiding, she managed to send me a message to let you twins know how happy she is that you two can be together again as family.”

“I wish she could be here but she took responsibility for a bulk of the crimes I was accused of. I owe Auntie a lot.” Noire gave a small smile as he looked down at the presents he held.

Candela stood beside Noire and gave him a peck on the cheek. “It helped that you took a part of saving the world from destruction by Cipher. Congratulations love for no longer being a criminal.”

Later that evening, Blanche stood off in the corner and watch her twin genuinely laugh at something Carl had said to him, causing Candela to be flustered. Their close friends made up of former team rocket members and top ranking members of the Go Program surrounded the couple. Blanche felt a sense of peace settle in her. Not too long ago they were constantly battling each other to the point they were violently beating each other up. After taking down the biggest enemy of their past, the twins settled back to the close relationship they shared when they were still children. During that time, she didn’t realize her twin and one of her closest friend started develop a relationship. None of them, even the couple themselves, could have seen this development coming. Blanche’s thoughts were interrupted when Spark stood beside her and handed her a piece of cake.

“Who would have taught our hot-headed friend and your twisted brother managed to stop hating each other long enough to realize that hate turned into love?”

Blanche smiled, “I’m still in shock myself.”

Spark looked down at Blanche and smiled as well when he saw the look of peace on her face. “I’m glad you have your family back Blanche.”

“Me too.”

“Though I had hoped that we would be the ones getting married first before those two.”

Blanche looked up at Spark in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Spark chuckled and gave Blanche a quick kiss on the lips before walking away. “You had some icing left.”

Blanche blushed and went after Spark, “Wait! Explain Spark! What do you mean by that? Do you mean us two together or each of us engaged to another!?”


End file.
